Stay With Me
by pandagame
Summary: Sang iblis memang mendapatkan belahan hatinya dengan mudah, tapi apa dia sanggup membunuh buah hatinya demi sang belahan hati? Pilihan apa yang akan dipilihnya? Atau bahkan dia kehilangan 2 orang yang paling berharga baginya? NCT FF 2SHOOT For JaeDo Writting Challange #JaeDoVampireChallange #JaeDoIndigoChallange [JaeDo, WinKun, TaeYu]
1. Chapter 1

Stay With Me

NCT Member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

Seorang namja berambut coklat oranye tampak tersenyum lebar melihat banyak anak kecil yang berbondong-bondong menghampirinya dengan berbagai kostum mengerikan. Entah itu drakula, kucing, bahkan ada yang memakai labu. Pesta Halloween tahun ini memang yang terbaik!

"Baiklah! Ini permennya"

Bahkan sepupu China-nya saja ikut-ikutan memakai kostum mumi, walau dia tidak ikut tradisi 'trick or treat' sih.

"Kau memborong banyak permen, Kun." Kun hanya tertawa. "Event seperti ini setahun sekali lho, Doyoung. Kenapa kau gak semangat sih?"

Doyoung bukannya tidak bersemangat, ayolah dia bahkan sudah memakai kostum penyihirnya –yang dikomentari gak cocok, masa dia disuruh pakai kostum kelinci?- Hanya saja setiap melihat seseorang berkostum vampire, dia selalu merasa hawa dingin tidak mengenakkan. Sialnya banyak yang memakai kostum vampire yang membuatnya jadi was-was.

Firasatnya bukannya sering tepat, hanya saja dia benar-benar tidak suka hawa dingin yang membuatnya menggigil tiap kali berpapasan.

"Kun, ayo ambil makanan. Lapar nih," ajak Doyoung. Dia tahu Kun masih susah bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Korea –untung Doyoung bisa bahasa mandarin-, kesian kalau ada yang ngajak ngobrol terus dia senyum aja. "Lho? Kan tadi udah dikasih wortel?"

DUAK

"Kajja," kata Doyoung sambil menyeret Kun yang memegangi kepalanya. Neck slice yang dilancarkan Kun membuat Doyoung mulai membalas dengan neck slice juga, tapi dia malah kehilangan fokus.

DUK

Dan menabrak seorang namja yang cakep, dingin, dan keren yang sedang meminum wine. Oh, jas mahalnya.. kena wine lagi.

"Mianhae!" teriak Doyoung agak heboh sementara Kun sendiri menganga. Gawat..

"Aduh, gimana nih. Mianhae, aku tak sengaja," kata Doyoung yang panik. Kalau gak dicuci buru-buru nodanya bisa nempel. "Gwaenchana," kata namja berambut cokelat itu menaruh lagi gelasnya. Doyoung sendiri cukup keras kepala untuk menggeret Jaehyun. "Anniyo, aku akan mencucinya. Berikan jasmu!"

Tapi hal yang tak disangka adalah, Kun menahan tangan Doyoung.

"Tidak perlu Doyoung, kan dia bilang gak apa-apa," kata Kun dengan raut serius. Hei, kemana sikap ramah cenderung malu dari seorang Qian Kun?

"Tapi tetap aja! Kun, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Doyoung heran. Kun tampak gelisah dan panik. "Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi." Doyoung melepas tangan Kun dengan paksa dan tetap berjalan dengan Jaehyun.

"KIM DOYOUNG!"

Doyoung tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya Kun membentaknya. "KUBILANG KAU TIDAK PERLU MEMERDULIKAN JUNG JAEHYUN!" bentak Kun dengan bahasa mandarin.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui nama namja ini, Kun?" tanya Doyoung mulai merasa aneh. Kun mulai menutup telinganya. "Tidak, tidak. Jangan ambil dia. Kumohon Sicheng, jangan libatkan Doyoung.." bisiknya beberapa kali dengan tubuh bergetar. Airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya. "Tidak, tragedi ini tidak boleh menimpanya. Cukup aku.."

"Kun, apa yang terjadi?" Doyoung bahkan melepas tangan Jaehyun dan menghampiri Kun yang mulai terduduk. "Kun! Jawab aku!" kata Doyoung sambil mengguncang tubuh Kun, Kun sendiri menatapnya sayu. "Andai aku tidak ke sini.."

"Tidak ada hubungannya kau ke sini atau tidak"

Doyoung menoleh kaget ke arah Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum tipis. Aura dingin itu kembali terasa. "Dia adalah takdirku, Qian Kun"

Doyoung terpaku menatap mata lembut Jaehyun. Bola mata kemerahan itu membuatnya takut. "Tidurlah"

Pandangan Doyoung menggelap seketika.

Stay With Me

"Mengapa kau membawanya? Kan sudah kubilang, darah yang kita butuhkan masih cukup"

"Dia berbeda hyung. Aku tahu sejak awal aku melihatnya, darahnya manis! Kau juga bilang begitu kan waktu melihat Yuta hyung"

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau langsung membawanya tanpa bilang apa-apa.."

"Dengarkan aku hyung!"

Doyoung merasa kepalanya berat dan bertambah pusing seiring intense-nya perdebatan 2 orang yang berada di depan kamar ini. Doyoung memang baru bangun, tapi dia sudah mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Entah kenapa dia melamun, tidak terpikir untuk pergi atau sekedar membuka pintu.

"Hentikan!"

Entah berapa menit Doyoung termenung sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar oleh suara teriakan yang tidak asing.

Suara Kun.

"Winwin! Hentikan kekasihmu, dia menghentikan hipnotisnya!"

"Ge, jangan begini.."

"Kan sudah kubilang akan memberikan darah pada kalian tiap hari, tapi kenapa Doyoung harus kau culik? Kau.. Iblis ini!"

"GE!"

"Sicheng, lepaskan!"

"Ge, Jaehyun mencintainya seperti aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan halangi dia"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu hal apa yang dia lakukan. Ni zhidao ma?"

Doyoung mendapat kekuatannya untuk bergerak. Dia langsung berjalan cepat, suara pertengkaran kini didominasi Kun dan seseorang yang dipanggil Sicheng.

"Wo zhidao le"

"Hiks.."

Cklek

Pandangan keempat orang itu langsung menusuk Doyoung yang baru saja membuka pintu. Doyoung langsung menemukan Kun yang sedang menangis di pelukan seorang namja, sementara Jaehyun dan namja berambut putih masih berhadapan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Doyoung pelan. Kun menatapnya pilu. "Doyoung.."

Jaehyun menatapnya lembut. "Sudah bangun hyung?" tanyanya tanpa memerdulikan tatapan tajam yang Doyoung tujukan padanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kun, kau tahu sesuatu kan?"

Kun menghapus air matanya kasar dan menghela nafas berat. "Ini salahku.. Biar aku yang ceritakan," katanya dengan sedikit nada getir. Winwin menggenggam tangan Kun erat. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruanganku"

Stay With Me

 _"Sudah selesai ya?"_

 _Kun menatap para makhluk bertaring di hadapannya dengan takut. Papa dan mamanya sudah sekarat, kaumnya juga banyak yang sudah dihabisi. Tinggal dia, satu-satunya guardian murni yang masih hidup dan menunggu ajal jika tidak ada yang menolongnya. Malam menjadi mencekam saat kelelawar berterbangan mengitarinya, pedang Kun masih di tangan tapi tenaga anak berusia 15 tahun tidak akan sanggup menghabisi puluhan vampire._

 _Kun masih sempat menusuk beberapa vampire sebelum akhirnya pedangnya dilempar. Kekuatan telekinesis Lee Taeyong adalah yang terbaik, suatu kesalahan Kun menghadapinya. Tapi hanya ada satu cara, dia masih punya pisau kecil di kantongnya. Dia harus kabur.._

 _Jleb_

 _Ke dunia lain. Para guardian yang masih hidup pasti akan dijadikan vampire, itu adalah suatu ironi dimana mereka berperang dengan vampire tapi akhirnya menjadi vampire itu sendiri. Bunuh diri menjadi hal yang begitu wajar, tidak heran guardian yang tersisa hanya di Korea dimana populasi vampire-nya sedikit._

 _"Dia bunuh diri? Sial, padahal aku ingin mencicipi darahnya"_

 _"Yasudah, kita tinggalkan si kecil ini!"_

 _"Berikutnya Seoul, keluarga Kim!"_

 _DEG_

 _Pandangan Kun memburam, dia merasa bersalah pada sepupunya. Mereka tak pernah tahu perang ini, mereka hanya masyarakat innocent yang memilik kemampuan khusus. Tapi dia tak bisa melindungi mereka, dia akan mati menyusul keluarganya._

 _Tiba-tiba dia merasa dipeluk. Hawa dingin ini.._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Winwin?"_

 _Kun membuka matanya , seketika wajah seorang namja polos tepat berada di depannya. Mata kemarahan itu, jelas-jelas dia vampire._

 _"Pergilah ge, aku akan menolongnya"_

 _"Kau gila, sampai segitunya kau menginginkan darah guardian ini?"_

 _"Dia sudah sekarat, jangan bilang kalau kau.."_

 _Kun berusaha menahannya, tapi makhluk itu sudah mengendusi lehernya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kun lemah. Darah yang keluar sudah terlalu banyak, dia sudah sekarat. "Hen..tikan"_

 _Vampire itu menatap Kun sambil tersenyum. "Bau darahmu manis tapi beracun, seperti kebanyakan guardian murni lainnya," katanya sambil membuka sedikit baju Kun. "Tapi aku suka, mulai hari ini kau milkku ge"_

 _"AKH!"_

 _._

 _"Wow, kau benar-benar vampire berdarah murni, Winwin"_

 _Winwin hanya tersenyum malas, saat ini mereka sudah kembali ke markas. Taeyong, pemimpin mereka akan menuju Jepang untuk satu dua hal, sementara Kun masih di ruangannya. Gege-nya itu syok karena menjadi vampire, dia langsung pingsan setelah darahnya diminum –karena darahnya juga mau habis sih-. "Jaehyun, sejak kapan kau jadi rendah hati begitu?"_

 _Jaehyun tertawa angkuh. "Aku tahu keluarga Kim incaran kita, aku menginginkan putranya," kata si pangeran vampire. Winwin menatapnya –sok- polos. "Incaran kita selalu dari guardian ya, tapi Taeyong ge menyukai para hunter.."_

 _"Karena hunter sialan itu makanya para guardian ikut menyerang kita, tapi tidak masalah toh kta berhasil mendapat beberapa dari mereka"_

 _Cklek_

 _"Ternyata benar"_

 _Kedua vampire itu menoleh, seseorang yang lancang masuk ke ruangan mereka ternyata adalah Kun. "Kalau kau bukan kekasih Winwin, pasti sudah kubunuh," kata Jaehyun sambil memainkan gelas wine-nya. Kun menatapnya tajam. "Jangan sentuh keluarga Kim!" katanya keras. Jaehyun meliriknya sekilas. "Bukan kau yang menentukan apa yang harus kulakukan"_

 _Kun berjalan ke arah Jaehyun, berniat menyerangnya. Tapi Winwin berhasil menahannya. "Ge, kau takkan menang," kata Winwin yang secara kekuatan di atas Kun. "Kekuatanmu tidak bisa menandinginya, kau hanya akan terluka."_

 _"Lepas! Kau, kenapa kau harus melibatkan mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Kehancuran kami sudah di depan mata. Penentangmu tinggal di Kyoto, masalah waktu sampai kepala para hunter terpenggal!" kata Kun berusaha melepaskan diri dari Winwin. Airmatanya keluar tiba-tiba, penglihatan tentang pembantaian keluarga Kim membayanginya. Hampir semua mati, kecuali.._

 _"Doyoung.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan padanya?!" Kun bisa melihat Doyoung, sepupunya terkurung di kamar yang persis sama sepertinya. Ini bukan hal yang baik, nasib Doyoung akan sama seperti dirinya._

 _"Ge, kau perlu diberi sedikit perlakuan khusus," kata Winwin sambil menggendong Kun yang mulai gemetar. Tidak, Kun tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. "Kau hanya bisa melihat tanpa mengubahnya, ge." Winwin menjilat sedikit leher Kun yang membuat si empu menggigit bibirnya. "Jaehyun, aku akan menandainya. Semua perlu tahu dia milikku"_

 _"Terserah, tapi apapun yang kalian lakukan jangan sampai menggangguku"_

.

Doyoung hanya mengigit kukunya, Kun memainkan jarinya. "Kupikir jika aku ke Seoul maka aku bisa membawamu pergi darinya, maksudku kau tak perlu terlibat dalam masalah ini," kata Kun yang nyaris melukai jarinya tapi Winwin menggenggam jari Kun erat. "Dui bu qi"

Doyoung tahu sejak awal Kun datang ke rumahnya, dia agak aneh. Kun tidak terlalu berminat makan dan hanya minum dari botol yang dia bawa, dia juga sering keluar malam dan keluar selalu memakai lotion. Mata Kun juga berwarna scarlet beberapa kali.

"Bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa?" gumam Doyoung semakin mengigit kukunya intense. Kun mengigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "mereka.. sudah tidak ada"

Doyoung menatap Kun dengan mata membesar. Tidak mungkin..

"Setelah Jaehyun membuat Doyoung pingsan, sekelompok vampire muncul dan menyerang para tamu. Para hunter sendiri ternyata menyamar dan berhasil membunuh beberapa vampire, begitu pun sebaliknya. Beberapa orang yang digigit langsung dibunuh, kami langsung pergi setelahnya," kata Kun lancar. Sebenarnya dia sangat iri dengan orang yang dibunuh itu, mereka bisa mati tidak sepertinya yang harus hidup dengan menghisap darah. Memikirkannya lagi membuat Kun ingin menghunuskan pedang perak yang para hunter bawa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, ge?" bisik Winwin. Kun menggeleng takut, dia akan terjebak selamanya di sini.

"Lalu aku menjadi vampire? Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa kalian tidak bunuh saja aku?"

Jaehyun berdiri dan berdiri di hadapan Doyoung dengan sekejab mata. Mata Doyoung membulat, kaget sekaligus takut. Tangan Jaehyun membelai pipi Doyoung. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku meminum darahmu nanti, aku tidak membunuhmu karena aku mencintaimu. Kau harus berada di sisiku," kata Jaehyun dengan nada dingin yang kentara. Doyoung menatap mata Jaehyun, mata itu seolah-olah menyedotnya masuk.

"Hentikan Jae," kata seorang namja yang dari tadi diam. Jaehyun sendiri tidak memerdulikan orang itu dan terus mengintimidasi Doyoung yang menatapnya kosong. Namja itu tampak kesal sehingga berteriak, "JAEHYUN! KAU MAU MEMBUATNYA MATI?"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang tadi berani meneriakinya. "Huh, darah campuran sepertimu berani sekali," kata Jaehyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Lee Taeyong, namja itu tahu bahwa se-sinis apapun Jaehyun padanya, dia takkan penah membunuhnya. Taeyong perlu menghentikan Jaehyun sebelum pangeran mereka itu membuat namja kelinci di hadapannya hilang ingatan, yang terburuk dia akan kosong seperti kekasihnya.

Ah, mengingat kekasihnya membuat Taeyong mengigit bibirnya. Kekasih hunter-nya yang bagai manusia tanpa raga itu untung bisa meresponnya, jika tidak mungkin Taeyong sudah gila.

Jaehyun tersenyum sinis, dia tahu hyung-nya sedikit terluka karena yang membuat Yuta seperti itu adalah dirinya. Seandainya Yuta tidak mencoba membunuh Jaemin –walau anak itu kini telah pulih- mungkin Jaehyun takkan membuat Yuta nyaris mati.

"Doyoung, Doyoung. Kau mendengarku? Hei!" Teriakan Kun membuat Doyoung mengerjab. Dia kembali sadar, tapi tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Sejak kapan Jaehyun mengendalikan Doyoung?" tanya Kun dengan mata membesar. Pangeran vampire ini terlalu banyak memiliki rahasia, dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan orang sekarang. Kun mengigit bibirnya, penglihatannya semakin lama semakin buruk. "Doyoung.. Doyoung.."

Winwin menarik tangan Kun yang berusaha menarik Doyoung yang kini digendong Jaehyun. Gege-nya itu pasti mendapat penglihatan lagi. "Hiks.. Doyoung.." isak Kun yang ditenangkan Winwin. Terkadang Winwin merasa kemampuan spesial Kun yang begitu diagungkan bangsa guardian bisa membunuhnya setiap saat. Tapi perasaan hanyalah perasaan, karena setelah 'berhubungan' untuk yang pertama kalinya Kun memberitahu takdirnya yang akan selalu hidup dalam kastil ini.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun ge, bahkan Taeyong ge hanya diam saat kekasihnya nyaris dibunuh dulu," bisik Winwin. Kun hanya sesungukkan dipelukkan Winwin, dia benar-benar melihat nasib Doyoung bahkan lebih buruk darinya. "Taeyong-ssi, kekasihmu.. Dia pulih, segera," racau Kun yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Taeyong. Kun tidak pernah lupa tugasnya di kerajaan ini, memberitahukan takdir dari setiap anggota kerajaan. "Yuta-ssi.. Matanya bercahaya lagi, bibirnya tersenyum, tidak lama lagi.."

Taeyong tersenyum lega. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah menjaga Yuta dan tidak membiarkannya keluar dari kastil ini. Jaehyun menatap Kun, dia tahu sang indigo ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Kun merapatkan dirinya pada Winwin. "Kejayaan selamanya bagi pewaris tahta, ratu takkan bisa pergi apapun yang terjadi," kata Kun agak gemetar. Dia tahu ramalan ini akan menjadi yang terburuk dari yang pernah dia lihat. "Ratu spesial, dia memberikan anak dengan kemampuan luar biasa."

Jaehyun mencium hidung Doyoung. "Aku tahu kau spesial hyung, kau bahkan bisa memberiku anak. Ah, jangan-jangan kau yeoja," kata Jaehyun sambil tertawa kecil. Namja yang bisa memberi keturunan, Jaehyun jelas mutlak menggantikan ayahnya nanti. Doyoung menatapnya sambil mengerjab. "Hamil? Yang benar saja," gumamnya memelas. Walau tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, Doyoung masih bisa berbicara. Jaehyun mencium bibir Doyoung yang menggodanya dari tadi. "Kapan hal itu terjadi, Kun?"

Kun tampak menegang, Winwin memeluk Kun erat sambil mengelus rambutnya. "Minggu ini," gumamnya sebelum tubuhnya melemas. Setiap kali mendapat penglihatan selalu seperti ini, Kun akan collapse dengan cepat. Winwin mencium bibir Kun, memberikan apresiasi khas-nya. Sementara Jaehyun tersenyum licik. "Kita pergi, hyungie"

Jaehyun berlalu dengan Doyoung, sementara Taeyong menatap mereka datar. "Tidak ada yang mau kau katakan, Kun?" tanya Taeyong curiga. Tapi Kun yang sudah menatapnya lelah membuat Taeyong menghela nafas. "Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk lagi."

Stay With Me

"Andwae.." gumam Doyoung saat Jaehyun memainkan lidahnya di leher jenjangnya. "Eung.." Doyoung kembali menggeliat saat Jaehyun menyentuh bagian sensitifnya dengan.. cara terseksi yang pernah Doyoung tahu.

"Andwae, Jaehyun-ssi.." lirih Doyoung saat Jaehyun mencium lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan taring Jaehyun saat namja itu mengigit lehernya tadi. Tidak, Doyoung masih manusia. Dia belum menjadi vampire..

"Dan akan menjadi vampire, sekarang"

"AKHH!"

Doyoung berusaha menggerakan tangannya, tapi Jaehyun berhasil mencekal kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan. Lehernya terasa terbakar, Jaehyun tidak hanya mengigit leher Doyoung dia bahkan seperti akan mengoyaknya!

"Hen.. Hentikan." Anehnya, tubuh Doyoung serasa bertenanga kembali. Seakan-akan darah yang dihisap Jaehyun adalah penyakit yang diambil secara paksa. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah kenapa dia senang dengan keadaan ini.

Dimana dia merasakan keputus-asaan dan kepuasaan di dalam kungkungan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tahu sejak awal melihat mata Doyoung yang berkilat shappire, namja manis ini takdir sekaligus belahan jiwanya. Tidak pernah Jaehyun melihat seseorang yang tidak takut karena menghadapi kematiannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, hyung?" gumamnya sambil mengusap bibirnya. Doyoung menatapnya polos, tapi senyum di bibirnya tidak menghilang. "Apa kau menginginkan 'itu' sekarang? Tidakkah kau merasa lemas?"

Doyoung menggeleng. Dia mencium bibir Jaehyun dengan cepat. "Aku suka, ini menyenangkan."

Jaehyun tahu apa yang tidak sempat Kun katakan pada mereka. Doyoung itu masokis, dan merupakan padanan yang sempurna bagi Jaehyun yang suka bermain kasar.

"Berikan aku desahan terbaikmu hyung"

"Jaeee~ Sss.."

.

"Terlalu cepat," gumam Kun yang baru saja memberikan darahnya pada Winwin. Winwin menyernyit, Kun mendapat penglihatan lagi?

"Tidakkah ini aneh? Kau mendapat banyak penglihatan kali ini ge," kata Winwin sambil mengusak kepala Kun yang terkulai. Kun secara mengejutkan meraih kepala Winwin dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi semakin lama tubuhku makin ringan. Efeknya tidak separah dulu." Winwin sendiri menikmati pelukkan sang bottom dengan nyaman. "Pertanda baik? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Doyoung ge?"

"Iya.. dan tidak. Apa aku pernah memberitahumu Yuta-ssi memiliki kemampuan menghilang? Dia akan sedikit menyusahkan Taeyong-ssi, tapi kemampuannya sangat baik"

Winwin melonggarkan pelukan Kun dan memberi isyarat untuk diam. "Kita sedang berdua ge, jangan berbicara soal pekerjaanmu," kata Winwin yang terlihat agak merajuk. Kun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, tapi bisakah kita tetap di sini selama seminggu? Banyak perubahan yang harus kau perhatikan," kata Kun yang kembali didekap Winwin. "Tentu ge"

Stay With Me

Ramalan Kun adalah yang paling akurat, hal itu mutlak dan pedoman bagi bangsa vampire saat ini.

Jung Jaehyun mewarisi tahta kerajaan vampire dengan mulus, sebagai anak tertua dia memang wajib menjadi raja. Adik beda ibunya, Winwin, menjadi penasehatnya. Taeyong yang merupakan kakak sepupunya menjadi panglima utama. Semua terasa lengkap saat Jaehyun tahu Doyoung hamil.

Iya, namja manis yang menjadi ratu itu kini hamil, Doyoung sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi. Jaehyun sendiri baru tahu mata Doyoung itu mirip kemampuan clairvoyant, mata itu bisa melihat apa yang orang biasa tidak bisa lihat. Katanya Doyoung melihat anak mereka, tapi masih berupa gumpalan. Meski begitu Jaehyun cukup bahagia mendengarnya.

Taeyong sendiri menikahi kekasihnya yang baru pulih. Hal baiknya adalah Yuta sepenuhnya amnesia, tapi buruknya sifat kekanakkan Yuta masih ada. Dia cukup mencintai permainan petak umpetnya –dia dapat menghilang sebagai informasi- dan menyusahkan jika Doyoung tidak menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menemukan namja itu.

Kemampuan Doyoung sendiri menjadi perbincangan hangat. Sang ratu yang namja asli, selain cerdas juga memiliki kemampuan mata yang menyamai Kim Jaejoong, ratu terdahulu. Kemampuannya memang belum tereksplorasi dengan baik, tapi semua abdi kerajaan itu yakin Doyoung adalah ratu yang tepat bagi raja mereka.

Doyoung sendiri mulai terbiasa dengan hidup seperti vampire, tidak seperti Kun yang begitu canggung. Tapi ada kalanya Doyoung menangis saat lidahnya tak bisa merasakan nikmat makanan manusia pada umumnya -sifat orang hamil membuat dia sangat sensitif-. WinKun sendiri ternyata mempunyai anak manis dan imut bernama Renjun, Doyoung tidak pernah menyangka sepupunya itu bisa hamil juga. Renjun saat Doyoung dibawa ke kastil masih bayi dan dirawat di pinggir kota –untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui-, pantas WinKun tidak pernah tinggal di kastil Jaehyun.

Selama sembilan bulan kehidupan mereka baik-baik saja, tapi satu ramalan Kun menghancurkan segalanya.

Stay With Me

Jaehyun menatap tajam Kun yang menggigit bibirnya keras, darah bahkan mulai menetes dari bibir ranum kesayangan Winwin itu. Winwin sendiri bertindak cepat dengan mencium Kun, menghisap kuat bibir itu. Remasan di kedua lengannya membuat Winwin berhenti, Kun sudah mulai tenang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ratu akan mati karena anaknya? Qian Kun, anakku nanti.." Untuk pertama kalinya Jaehyun merasakan kekhawatiran yang nyaris membuatnya gila. "Dia tidak mungkin membunuh karena tuntutan darahnya kan?"

Doyoung itu guardian, walau dia menjadi vampire tetap saja darah guardian tetap mendominasi. Anak seorang guardian dan vampire akan mengalami pergolakan, jika sang anak kalah dia akan membunuh eommanya, jika menang dia akan menjadi lemah atau pertumbuhannya terhambat. Itulah penyebab Dong Renjun dirawat di luar kastil, Kun nyaris dibunuh anaknya dan Winwin membuat anaknya sekarat. Renjun sendiri selalu dalam pengawasan hipnotis Jaehyun, anak itu belum bisa menang melawan keinginan darahnya.

"Tepat seperti yang Renjun alami, dia bahkan.." Winwin merangkul gege-nya, dia tahu Kun tidak suka pembicaraan tentang anaknya. "Masih harus kau hipnotis. Sebentar lagi dia harus memangsa manusia, jika dia menjadi darah campuran hal terhebat yang dia lakukan hanya sepertiku, peramal yang hanya bisa melihat keadaan luar dari jendela"

Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak pernah peduli dengan tahtanya, jika dia kehilangan Doyoung apa gunanya semua ini? Haruskah dia membunuh anaknya? Apa dia sanggup melihat air mata dari Doyoung nanti?

"Bukankah kau melihat Doyoung memberiku anak dengan kemampuan luar biasa? Kau melihat hal lain dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

Kun menggeleng, dia memang tak pernah melihat Doyoung dengan sang anak tapi dia tak pernah menyangka Doyoung mati. Tidak..

"AKH!"

Kun memegang kepalanya, nafasnya terengah. Winwin tampak syok, Kun jarang memberikan reaksi yang begitu kuat.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mau melihatnya," racau Kun. Matanya yang tadi coklat berubah menjadi hijau terang. Air matanya mengalir seiring dengan pupil matanya yang melebar. Dia bisa melihatnya, anak itu membuat eomma-nya nyaris mati. Ya, nyaris karena tangan gemetaran itu bergerak dan menunjuk seseorang.

Seseorang di kursi kebesaran, dan sang anak menyerigai menanggapinya. Darah berceceran di ruangan itu semakin banyak, terlalu banyak..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GE!"

Winwin memeluk tubuh Kun yang gemetar hebat. Kun masih meracau tak jelas, mencoba menghentikan pengllihatan yang menyakitkan. Jaehyun bahkan merasa merinding, firasat buruk.

Peramal mereka tak pernah mengalami reaksi seperti ini. Seburuk apapun kabar yang dibawakan, iris mata itu tak pernah berwarna hijau seterang itu.

"YANG MULIA! RATU MENGALAMI PENDARAHAN, BELIAU AKAN MELAHIRKAN!"

Apa yang harus Jaehyun lakukan?

TBC

.

.

.

Aha~ Panda makin menambah daftar utang Panda! Panda tahu, event bakal berakhir kalau dijadiin 1shoot, makanya panda jadiin 2shoot deh~

Oh ya, bagi kalian yang gak tahu ada event lho buat para jaedo shipper~ minggu pertama temanya vampire dan minggu kedua adalah... indigo. Makanya dengan sotoy-nya panda gabungin aja itu 2 event di 1 ff XD

Oh ya, bagian -ni zhi dao ma? wo zhi dao le- itu artinya -apa kamu tahu? aku sudah tahu- XD

Panda mau jelasin sedikit deh. Guardian seperti arti namanya yang artinya menjaga, mereka bertugas menjaga keseimbangan 2 dunia yaitu manusia dan vampire. Jika diperlukan mereka bisa membunuh para vampire, tapi vampire di sini lebih kuat XD Hunter itu yang kontra sama vampire, kini mereka masih ada di Kyoto dan sedikit di Seoul.

Anyway review juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With Me

NCT Member, some EXO member

YAOI, bahasa acak-acakan, OOC, typo

Cast milik Tuhan YME, ortu dan agensi. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka

.

.

.

Jaehyun menggertakan giginya sebelum berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan Doyoung. Yang lebih utama adalah saat ini adalah Doyoung.. Ya, hanya Doyoung.

"Jaehyun sudah memutuskan," kata Winwin masih memeluk Kun erat. Kun sendiri mulai tenang, kelihatannya penglihatannya sudah selesai. "Ge, jangan bergerak tiba-tiba," kata Winwin saat tahu Kun berusaha bangkit. "Kau lelah, ge"

Kun hanya menatap Winwin sayu, dia tersenyum kemudian. "Sicheng, kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kun yang membuat Winwin refleks mengangguk. "Kalau begitu jangan lakukan apapun," kata Kun yang berhasil berdiri. "Gege! Apa.."

"Mama~"

Winwin langsung menengok ke arah pintu ruangan Kun. Matanya membesar saat retinanya menangkap sosok namja kecil dengan raut manis dan senyum hangat. Tapi mata namja itu berwarna merah kelam dan aura lembut wajahnya seolah berlawanan dengan aura kelam yang menguar.

" Renjunie.."

Stay With Me

"APA KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN SESUATU?!"

Para pelayan tampak mengkeret takut saat sang raja murka. Jaehyun sangat ingin membunuh pelayan-pelayan tak berguna itu, bagaimana bisa mereka membiarkan Doyoungnya menderita begitu?

"AKHHHHHHHH!"

Teriakan Doyoung kembali membuat Jaehyun panik. Astaga.. "KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT DOYOUNG BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"

Ow, ow.. Cuma seorang suami yang mengkhawatirkan istrinya..

"Yang mulia, setiap proses kelahiran memang seperti ini," kata sesorang yeoja berusaha menenangkan Jaehyun. Namun Jaehyun menatap yeoja malang itu dengan tajam. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku nasehat!"

"Yang mulia, jika kau tidak berhenti berteriak istriku pun akan terganggu," kata seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Jaehyun. Jaehyun memberikan tatapan menusuk namun sang namja hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Yixing adalah tabib terbaik kita, harusnya kau serahkan saja semua ke tangannya."

Jaehyun menghela nafas seraya bersandar di dinding. Masalah para hunter yang akan menyerang kerajaan, ramalan Kun, Doyoung yang kesakitan –yah hitung saja itu sebagai masalah-, eomma, hyung juga noona yang menghilang langsung memenuhi kepalanya seketika. Namja yang baru datang itu memberi kode para pelayan untuk meninggalkan mereka dan menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan.

"Ada yang membebanimu lagi, Jaehyun-ah?"

Jaehyun hanya mengerang frustasi. "Kau tahu dengan jelas Joonmyun hyung. Untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir akan lebih bagus bila Changmin hyung yang memimpin kerajaan ini," kata Jaehyun lemas. Joonmyun hanya mengangguk maklum. Kerajaan ini memang memiliki masalah internal yang pelik. Sebenarnya Jung Changmin yang harusnya menjadi raja tapi dia memilih pergi ke Inggris, Jung Taekwoon tidak berminat menjadi raja sementara Jung Eunji lebih memilih mengikuti Taekwoon. Eomma-nya menghilang tepat di saat pelantikan raja berakhir sementara sang appa memang sudah meninggal.

Para hunter kelihatannya mengumpulkan kekuatan dan berencana menyerang 3 hari lagi sementara soal ramalan Kun, Jaehyun juga khawatir karena bukti nyatanya ada. Dong Renjun masih terus dikendalikan keinginan darahnya dan pasti akan membunuh Kun jika dia tidak bertindak. Masalah baru pun muncul, apa dia harus membunuh anaknya? Dia setega itukah?

"Jaehyun-ah, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membunuh anakmu," kata Joomyun serius. Jaehyun hampir lupa, Joonmyun adalah mind reader terkuat mereka. "Aku pernah melakukannya dan sampai sekarang Yixing masih melarangku untuk mendekatinya."

Joonmyun memang pernah membunuh anaknya sendiri yang baru lahir, mereka bahkan nyaris bercerai jika dia tidak berlutut di hadapan Yixing dan berjanji kalau dia akan pergi dari rumah mereka. Yunho yang tahu cukup murka untuk membuang Joonmyun ke Rusia, Jaejoong sendiri nyaris membunuh Joonmyun kalau Changmin tidak menghalanginya.

"Itu bukan jalan keluar yang tepat Jaehyun, bagaimana caramu menangani Renjun?"

"Kuhipnotis, sampai sekarang"

"Suatu saat dia akan lepas kendali, jika hal itu terjadi kau harus percaya pada anakmu sendiri"

"Bagaimana caranya aku mempercayai seorang yang bahkan akan membunuh Doyoungku?"

"Kau akan mengerti Jaehyun-ah, alasan kenapa sampai sekarang Winwin masih menyayangi anak yang membuat istrinya sempat koma 2 bulan itu."

Cklek

Jaehyun langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Seorang namja manis yang baru saja keluartersenyum kecil. "Yang mulia tak perlu khawatir. Ratu selamat, dan putra kalian pun sehat," kata sang namja yang direspon dengan senyum lega Jaehyun. "Yixing, di mana anakku?"

Yixing membuka pintu ruang itu dengan hati-hati. "Ada di ruang sebelah Yang Mulia Ratu, ratu langsung tertidur tak lama setelah melahirkan"

Kesempatan Jaehyun masih ada, ya kesempatan membunuh anaknya.

"JAE.."

Jaehyun langsung membanting pintu sebelum Joonmyun sempat berbuat apapun, Yixing sendiri sempat terhuyung. Kekuatan Jaehyun memang tidak dapat diremehkan. "Ada apa ini, Joonmyun?"

"Jaehyun akan melakukan kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan," kata Joonmyun yang membuat Yixing membulatkan matanya. "Aku sudah mencegahnya tapi.."

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," potong Yixing cepat. Dia tahu sejak awal kematian anak pertama mereka sudah diramalkan Kun. "Kematian Lisa sudah jelas, terkadang aku ingin kemampuan Kun menghilang." Joonmyun memegang tangan Yixing. "Kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Jauh sebelum kau menyadari tindakanmu salah"

Stay With Me

Belum pernah Jaehyun terpesona dengan anak kecil, bahkan yang masih kemerahan seperti ini.

Bayi yang dikatakan sebagai anaknya itu tampak mungil, tangannya menggenggam dan matanya begitu sipit. Tanda lahir seorang anggota kerajaan pun jelas di lehernya, Jaehyun yang melihatnya refleks mengelus lengan kirinya. Jaehyun seketika lupa alasannya membawa pisau kecil perak milik Yuta.

"Eung.."

Apa takdir melarangnya membunuh anaknya? Doyoung bahkan tampak sadar dengan cepat, Jaehyun tidak tahu harus senang atau marah. "Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun agak tertegun menatap Doyoung balik menatapnya sayu. Mata kelinci itu tampak lelah namun binarnya terlihat jelas. "Anak kita, dia selamat kan?"

DEG

Masih ada kesempatan, Jaehyun masih bisa membunuh anaknya. "Itu.."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya. Kalau wanita Hyoje, kalau laki-laki Jeno. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melihat jenis kelaminnya"

"Hyung.."

"Aku ingin anak kita nanti akrab dengan anak Kun, Renjun tampak baik seperti eommanya"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku"

Doyoung –yang entah kenapa memiliki kekuatan untuk berceloteh setelah melahirkan- kini terdiam. Dia tidak pernah suka aura serius saat Jaehyun memulai frase 'dengarkan aku'. "Ada apa Jae?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas sebelum berkata, "jika anak kita nanti membunuh kita, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Doyoung sendiri cuma mengerjab. "Mwo?"

"Apa kau ingin aku membunuhnya?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada dingin. Doyoung sendiri tampak panik. "Jaehyun, kau.. kau tidak akan membunuhnya kan?"

"Dia akan membunuhmu nanti, hyung. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu," kata Jaehyun yang berlalu ke ruangan anaknya. Doyoung sendiri berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Jaehyun! Jaehyun!" panggilnya panik, bahkan dia seperti tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah. Doyoung terhuyung saat tahu tubuhnya mati rasa. "Akh.."

Grep

Doyoung sendiri sudah menutup matanya, tapi dia tidak merasakan lantai dingin. Dia bisa merasakan tangan seseorang menahan tubuhnya. "Jae.."

Jaehyun menatapnya lembut. "Istirahatlah hyung, kau masih lemah," kata Jaehyun sambil membaringkan tubuh Doyoung ke ranjang. Doyoung sendiri memegang erat lengan Jaehyun. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Jae.." Bulir-bulir airmata memnuhi wajah Doyoung yang masih berpeluh. "Jangan lakukan itu. Kumohon Jae, jangan bunuh anak kita.."

Jaehyun mentapa Doyoung yang masih terisak, lagi-lagi dia ragu akan keputusannya sendiri. "Hyung, kau sadar akan pilihanmu?" tanya Jaehyun yang direpon anggukan. "Hiks, tentu saja. Dia anak kita Jae, apa kau tega membunuhnya?"

Setelah melihat rupa anaknya, menggenggam pisau pun Jaehyun tak sanggup. "Jae.. Hiks, jika kau mau membunuhnya kau harus membunuhku!" kata Doyoung yang membuat Jaehyun membelalak. "Hyung!"

"Aku.. Hiks, tak sanggup kalau anak kita mati. Hiks, Jae.."

Jaehyun memeluk Doyoung erat, dia takkan pernah sanggup melihat mata itu terluka. Doyoung sendiri semakin terisak di pelukannya. "Jae.. Hiks, berjanjilah kau takkan membunuhnya.." Jaehyun menggertakkan giginya.

Dia berjanji akan selalu membuat Doyoung bahagia, tapi bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya jika satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Doyoung adalah dengan merenggut kebahagiannya? Ramalan Kun selalu terjadi, bahkan kepergian keluarganya dijelaskan secara detail.

"Ah!" Jaehyun melepas pelukkannya, membuat Doyoung menyernyit. "Kenapa.. Hipnotisku lepas?" tanya Jaehyun pada dirinya sendiri, dia bahkan baru menyadarinya. Doyoung yang merasa janggal langsung bertanya, "hipnotis? Siapa yang kau hipnotis, Jae?"

Jaehyun mengindahkan pertanyaan Doyoung dan berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya. Mata Doyoung sendiri berubah menjadi emerald, kedua orang itu sama-sama mencari satu orang yang menjadi kunci perdebatan mereka selama ini. "KUN!"

Jaehyun sendiri berusaha melakukan hipnotis lagi, tapi suatu kekuatan menghalanginya. Yang bisa mematahkan hipnotsinya selama ini adalah Jaejoong, Kun, dan..

"Na Jaemin," gumam Jaehyun. Anak itu pasti bersekongkol untuk melakukan entah apa dengan Kun. Doyoung sendiri menggenggam tangan Jaehyun erat. "Jae.. Jaehyun, kenapa Kun berdarah? Ada apa dengan Renjun? Dan kenapa Winwin dikelilingi pisau?"

Jaehyun sendiri sadar, ada sesuatu yang para petinggi kerajaan lakukan di belakangnya. Apa Jaemin diminta mematahkan hipnotis Jaehyun? Taeyong pasti menahan Winwin sementara Kun.. apa dia mau mati?

"Jaehyun.. mata Renjun.." Jaehyun kembali fokus pada Doyoung yang mulai gemetar. Mata hijau emerald itu persis Kun ketika mendapat penglihatan. "Berwarna emerald?"

Stay With Me

"RENJUN!"

Winwin langsung berlari saat melihat anaknya terdiam. Mata Renjun yang tadinya kemerahan kini berubah menjadi hijau emerald, dia juga tak berhenti gemetar.

Pisau-pisau yang mengelilingi Winwin sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Taeyong yang ternyata berada di depan pintu, masuk dan menatap Kun yang menatapnya balik sayu. "Bodoh," gumam Taeyong.

"Renjun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Winwin sambil memegang bahu Renjun. Tatapan Renjun sendiri kosong tapi diliputi kegelisahan yang kuat. Tangannya mencakar dinding ruangan dengan perlahan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Winwin memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan erat. "Tenang, Renjun. Papa di sini," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Renjun dengan sayang. Perlahan tangan Renjun membalas pelukan Winwin. "Hiks.. papa.."

"Taeyong hyung!" Taeyong agak kaget saat tiba-tiba –ya, dia yakin hanya ada mereka berempat di sini- Jaemin muncul dan memeluk Taeyong. Taeyong sendiri mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Yuta yang panik sedang menghentikan pendarahan Kun.

Oh, Yuta pasti membuat dirinya dan Jaemin menghilang.

"Astaga.. Astaga, bagaimana ini?" gumam Yuta panik. Luka Kun cukup serius dan dia tidak yakin bisa menangani Kun sendiri. "Taeyong-ah, panggilkan Yixing hyung. Cepat!" Teriakan Yuta membuat Winwin sadar.

"MAMAAA"

"GEGE!"

Kedua orang itu segara menghampiri Kun yang bernafas terputus-putus. Winwin memegang tangan Kun erat. "Ge, kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Winwin yang lebih ke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Renjun sudah menangis hebat. Ah, melihat Renjun baik-baik saja membuat Kun lega.

"Syukurlah.." Lalu mata itu tertutup.

"GEGE!"

"MAMA!"

"KUN-SSI!"

Stay With Me

"Kena!"

Seorang namja berteriak kegirangan saat berhasil menangkap seorang namja tiang hingga terjatuh di rerumputan. Jeno –namja yang sedang tertawa- kini tumbuh menjadi putra mahkota yang tampan dan agak usil sementara Renjun yang ditugaskan sebagai teman bermainnya hanya menatap Jeno sebal.

"Yang mulia, tidak adil menggunakan kemampuanmu kepada rakyat sipil sepertiku"

Jeno menatap Renjun tajam. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berapa kali, jangan memanggilkan yang mulia!" Lihat, sifat egois dan keras kepalanya persis Jaehyun. Renjun hanya mengangguk seraya terengah. "Terserah kau saja, tinggal Jaemin hyung ya."

Jeno mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian taman tersebut, namun si manis pujaan Jeno itu masih tidak terlihat. "Kupikir tadi dia ada di sekitar sini,"gumam Jeno sambil berjalan ke danau di hadapannya. "Jeno-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Renjun sambil menghampirinya.

Jeno menyerigai. "Aku tahu Jaemin hyung kemana," katanya penuh percaya diri. Renjun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ah, Yuta ahjussi!" teriak Renjun heboh saat melihat sesosok namja yang dikenalnya akrab dengan sang papa terlihat. Yuta tersenyum hangat. "Annyeong Yang Mulia Jeno dan Renjun"

Jeno mengindahkan sapaan penuh hormat Yuta dan menghampiri namja Jepang itu. Dengan senyum manis khas Jaehyun dia menatap Yuta. Firasat Yuta seketika tidak enak. "Yuta ahjussi lihat Jaemin hyung?" Dikira apa..

"Anni, waeyo?" tanya Yuta sambil memegang tangan kanannya. Jeno sempat menyerigai sebelum lanjut berkata, "kita lagi main, ahjussi." Yuta mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ahjussi pergi dulu ya," pamit Yuta yang tidak sadar Renjun sudah berada di sampingnya.

"HIYAAA!"

"UWAHH!"

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja manis langsung terjatuh saat Renjun menggengam udara kosong. Jaemin hanya meringis karena tarikan Renjun itu kuat juga.

Ternyata rencananya menggunakan kekuatan Yuta terbongkar. Fiuh..

"Jaemin hyung curang nih," kata Jeno sebal. Jaemin hanya meringis sembari tersenyum. "Gomen ne~" Yuta hanya tersenyum sembari berusaha berdiri, Jaemin tadi tidak sengaja menarik tangannya juga sehingga dia juga jatuh. "Mianhae Yuta ahjussi juga jatuh," kata Renjun sembari membantu sebisanya Yuta. Yuta berdiri dan menyambut uluran tangan Renjun. "Gwaenchana, kalian main hati-hati ya," kata Yuta sambil menepuk kepala Jaemin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kita kan main kejar-kejaran, gak akan berbahaya kok ahjussi," kata Jeno sambil menarik Jaemin. "Ayo ke danau, istirahat sebentar karena Renjun hyung capek. Renjun hyung?"

Tatapan mata Renjun mengosong seiring dengan warna matanya yang berwarna emerald. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Yuta erat. "Renjunie? Waeyo?" kata Jaemin sambil mengguncang tubuh Renjun. Renjun terdiam, tapi diamnya ini terasa janggal. Yuta yang peka menuntun Renjun. "Ahjussi akan membawanya."

"Apa yang terjadi, Yuta ahjussi?" tanya Jeno yang menghalangi jalan Yuta. Yuta menggeleng. "Ahjussi tidak tahu. Tapi tenang saja, Renjun akan baik-baik saja. Kemampuan Renjun akhirnya muncul.." 'setelah terakhir kali saat dia membuat Kun nyaris tewas' lanjut Yuta dalam hati. Jaemin sendiri pernah menyaksikan secara langsung hanya mengangguk samar lalu menarik Jeno. "Kalau gitu, ayo kita pergi Yang Mulia, sebentar lagi ada pelajaran di ruang Yixing ahjussi," kata Jaemin pura-pura ceria. Tapi Jeno bergeming.

"Kalian pasti tahu sesuatu! Beri tahu padaku!" Yuta dan Jaemin terdiam, mereka tidak ada kewajiban tidak memberitahu Jeno tapi tetap saja. Terlalu dini bagi anak berusia 7 tahun untuk mengetahui tragedi yang mungkin Renjun tahu.

"Kami tidak tahu," kata Yuta lancar, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merasa tertekan dengan Jeno. Jeno menatap tajam kedua namja manis itu, dia tidak suka menjadi satu-satunya orang yang clueless. Dia adalah putra mahkota, dia harus mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di kerajaannya termasuk pribadi abdinya. "KUKATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, BERI TAHU APA YANG KALIAN KETAHUI TENTANG RENJUN!"

Singgg

Mata Yuta mengosong seketika, Jaemin sempat tertegun sebelum mengerjab. "Okaa-san, bangun!" kata Jaemin sambil mengguncang tangan Yuta kuat. Jaemin sendiri berusaha mempertahankan kewarasan pikirannya sementara Renjun memucat.

Hari itu, saat bulan purnama bersinar terang sang putra mahkota memperlihatkan kemampuan hipnotis yang mengaggumkan sekaligus mengerikan. Sekaligus kemampuan yang selalu membayanginya dalam kegilaan.

Stay With Me

"Usia yang sama saat Jaehyun menghipnotis Yixing," kata Xiumin tenang. Saat ini Jeno sedang tidur –ya, dia lelah setelah menggunakan kekuatannya- ditemani Doyoung. Jaehyun, Winwin, Kun dan Taeyong sendiri bersama Xiumin berada di ruang kerja Xiumin, namja imut yang sebenarnya bertugas menjaga perbatasan tapi sedang diganti. Xiumin adalah satu-satunya orang yang cukup tahu tentang masa kecil Jaehyun selain keluarga dan petinggi dulu.

"Jaehyun-ah, kau harus hati-hati. Aku tak mau Yuta seperti dulu," kata Taeyong tenang, namun jika diperhatikan dia sedang menekan Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak mau keluarga kecilnya harus hancur karena seorang anak yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Jaehyun melirik Taeyong sekilas, sejujurnya dia juga berpikiran sama. Jaehyun tidak mau dampak kemampuan Jeno ini membuat Doyoung tertekan juga. "Kita harus melatihnya mengendalikan kemampuannya."

"Yang Mulia, jangan lupakan fakta umur Jeno," kata Kun serius. "Di umur Renjun yang ke 8 dia mulai dikendalikan keinginan darahnya." Jaehyun bahkan selalu terbayang fakta mengerikan tersebut sejak tadi. "Ah, Taeyong-ssi. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Kun mulai memainkan jarinya. Winwin mengelus punggung Kun, faktanya dia juga tegang. "Ada apa, Kun-ssi?"

Xiumin memandang keempat petinggi kerajaan dengan tajam. "Aku tak menyangka anak sekecil itu harus melihat tragedi mengerikan tepat di depan matanya," kata Xiumin pelan. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tampak clueless. "Katakan padaku, ada apa ini Qian Kun?" tanya Jaehyun lantang. "Biar aku yang jelaskan," kata Winwin tenang. "Akan lebih tepat jika kumulai dengan memberitahu kemampuan Renjun. Kau tahu ruangan Kun yang sekarang bekas ruangan Taekwoon-ssi?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Hyung-nya yang misterius dan pendiam itu hanya memperbolehkannya sekali masuk ke ruangannya. "Kau tahu kan kalau Taekwoon-ssi juga seperti Renjun?"

Berdarah campuran vampire dan guardian, bahkan Jaehyun baru tahu setelah Changmin kelepasan bicara.

"Jangan berputar-putar, katakan yang sebenarnya!" perintah Jaehyun mulai terasa tidak nyaman. "Sebenarnya, Nara-ssi meninggal bukan karena penyakit tapi Taekwoon-ssi yang membunuhnya," kata Winwin ragu, dia tidak tahu selama ini Taekwoon tidak berhasil menguasai keinginan darahnya. "Ruangan itu tempat kejadiannya, dan Renjun melihatnya sendiri. Anak itu memiliki psikometri."

Taeyong mulai menenangkan diri, dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini ke mana. "Apa Renjun melihat masa lalu Yuta juga?" tanyanya yang diangguki Winwin. "Dia hanya bilang buruk. Sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup syok untuk anak seumurannya," kata Xiumin menyambung. Suami-istri di hadapannya masih tak percaya sepertinya. "Ternyata anaknya bisa melihat masa lalu, dan dia selalu melihat hal tak menyenangkan."

Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya, masa lalu Yuta hanya dia yang mengetahuinya. Yuta masih tidak bisa mengingatnya dan lebih baik begitu terus. Dia merasa kepanikan melanda otaknya saat mengingat kali pertama dia bertemu Yuta. Bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sebenarnya.

"Jika Renjun tidak bisa mengendalikan kemampuannya, dia bisa melihat sejarah kastil yang kelam ini secara keseluruhan," kata Xiumin serius. "Dia harus memakai semacam sarung tangan, supaya tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan benda yang dia pegang." WinKun mengangguk. Xiumin melanjutkan sambil menatap lama Jaehyun. "Renjun bisa mengatasi keinginan darahnya, kalau Jeno bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik kupikir dia juga bisa mengatasinya," kata Xiumin. Jaehyun mengangguk ragu. "Tapi kalau dia kalah?"

"Kau harus siap-siap kehilangan ratumu, tentu saja."

Stay With Me

"Apa yang mengganggumu hyung?"

Doyoung menghela nafas pelan, tubuhnya kini dipeluk dari belakang oleh sang suami. Dia menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar keemasan. Indah, hanya itu kosakata yang bisa Doyoung berikan. Tapi di saat seperti inilah Jeno membangkitkan kemampuannya, membuat Yuta nyaris 'kosong' dan Renjun yang gemetar melihat bayangan Jeno sekalipun. Sisi penakut sang eomma menurun sempurna pada Renjun.

Jaehyun sendiri tahu Doyoung khawatir pada sang anak, maksudnya ibu mana yang tidak ketar-ketir melihat anaknya memiliki kemampuan di luar akal? Oh mengapa ingatannya berputar saat Jaejoong histeris saat dirinya berhasil menghipnotis Yixing untuk membantunya kabur dari kastil?

"Jeno.. Dia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Doyoung menyenderkan badannya pada Jaehyun. Jaehyun memeluk pinggang Doyoung dengan erat, dia tak bisa memberi jawaban pasti karena dia bahkan khawatir tentang ramalan Kun. Ramalan yang akan terjadi tahun depan.

"Jae, apa benar Jeno akan membunuhku?"

Agak ragu, Jaehyun menjawab, "ne, hyung." Doyoung tertawa kecil, Jaehyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Hyung?"

"Jika aku mati untuk Jeno, itu tidak masalah." Tatapan teduh Doyoung dialihkan pada iris merah Jaehyun. "Aku menginginkannya tumbuh kuat dan sehat, jika dengan kematianku hal itu akan terwujud.. Naneun gwaenchanayo."

Jaehyun memegang kedua bahu Doyoung dengan erat. "Kau sadar sedang berkata apa, hyung?" desis Jaehyun marah. Doyoung tidak boleh meninggalkannya, Jeno juga tidak boleh menjadi lemah. Dilema lagi-lagi menghantam ulu hati Jaehyun.

Doyoung sendiri tersenyum sambil memegang kedua pipi Jaehyun, dia tahu hal apa yang menghantui pikiran Jaehyun. Segala kekhawatiran, kemarahan dan ketidakberdayaan benar-benar ditunjuKkan iris merah yang biasanya tanpa emosi itu. Tugasnya sebagai pendamping Jaehyun juga harus menenangkannya kan? "Jaehyun-ah, aku sangat sadar dengan apa yang kukatakan. Jeno adalah putra mahkota kerajaan kita, selayaknya dia menjadi yang paling tangguh," katanya meminta pengertian pada sang suami.

"Andwae, tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkanku." Lihat betapa besar keegoisan seorang Jung Jaehyun, dia tidak mau mengorbankan satu pun miliknya dan tetap ingin berkuasa. "Aku akan menemukan cara untuk melindungimu hyung," kata Jaehyun mantap. Doyoung merespon dengan mencium bibir Jaehyun sekilas. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Jae."

Seolah mendapat ketenangan kembali, Jaehyun memeluk manja Doyoung. "Hei, kau jelas lebih tua dariku. Kenapa manja sih? Juga kau selalu memanggilku hyung" keluh Doyoung yang membuat Jaehyun terkekeh. "Tapi umurku membeku di usia 19 tahun, aku pantas memanggilmu hyung," kata Jaehyun tidak lupa menggosok kepalanya ke leher Doyoung. "Geli, Jae!" protes Doyoung.

Jaehyun tertawa lagi. "Ah, hyung kan aku pengen manja-manjaan~" katanya merajuk. Doyoung spechless. "Dasar orang tua berumur 319 tahun!"

"Kau jelas menyukai sentuhan orang tua ini hyung"

"Diam atau jatahmu sebulan kupotong"

Stay With Me

"EOMMAAAA"

Doyoung agak tersentak saat pintu ruangan Jaehyun dibuka kasar sementara Kun tersenyum maklum. Kedua uke ini emang sedang berbincang sedikit soal anak mereka dan 'keinginan darah' jelas dihindari dari pembicaraan tersebut.

BRUKK

Doyoung menyambut hangat tubrukan Jeno sambil tertawa kecil. "Anak eomma sudah selesai belajar, heum?" tanyanya yang diangguki Jeno dengan antusias. Mata Jeno bersinar melihat Kun di seberang meja sang eomma. "Ah.."

"Selamat siang, yang mulia," potong Kun sambil sedikit membungkuk. Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kan sudah kubilang.."

"Anda ini putra mahkota, sudah seharusnya semua memanggil Anda dengan penuh hormat," balas Kun santai yang direspon erangan frustasi Jeno. Dia tidak suka dipanggil 'yang mulia', dia tidak suka suasana canggung ketika semua orang bertatap wajah dengannya, dan dia tidak suka ketika –uhuk- orang yang disukainya –uhuk- juga berpikir dia terlalu jauh untuk dicapai.

"Kok eomma tahan sih?" protes Jeno. Di matanya Doyoung sama sepertinya, tak nyaman jika semua orang memanggil 'yang mulia'. Mereka sama-sama tidak suka aturan yang mengikat mereka untuk bersikap anggun di saat keadaan seperti apapun. Makanya, kadang Jeno merutuki appa-nya yang menjadi raja.

Doyoung mengelus kepala Jeno lembut, saat pertama keluar dari ruangan Jaehyun pun dia mulai merasa janggal dipanggil penuh hormat seperti itu. "Kita keluarga kerajaan, Jeno. Itu sudah sepantasnya," kata sang eomma yang membuat Jeno merenggut. "Ih, anak eomma sok imut sih," kata Doyoung gemas. Dicubitnya kedua pipi Jeno yang membuahkan pekikan sakit dan kesal dari si empu. "EOMMA~"

Kun tahu, Doyoung sengaja membuat banyak momen kebersamaan dengan Jeno supaya dia siap. Satu pun di antara mereka takkan pernah tahu apa Jeno akan berhasil menguasai keinginan darahnya atau tidak. Hal terpenting lainnya adalah Jeno bisa saja menyerang Doyoung kapan saja. Taeyong dan Yuta memang selalu mengawasi Doyoung untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan Doyoung diserang, tapi kedua orang itu sedang pergi ke perbatasan untuk melawan para hunter. Jaehyun sedang mengadakan rapat dengan Sicheng dan ini berarti Kun harus bisa melindungi Doyoung apapun yang terjadi.

"Eomma.."

Kun tersentak. Dirabanya pedang perak pemberian Winwin.

Doyoung yang sedang memeluk Jeno menatap sang anak dengan mata membesar. Jeno, dia..

"Can I kill you?"

"MINGGIR, DOYOUNG-AH!"

CLASH

.

"Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan ini, para pangeran dan putri terdahulu bisa menyebabkan masalah!"

"Changmin-ssi sangat jenius, bisa saja dia mengendalikan setengah dari para mentri sekarang"

"Taekwoon-ssi bisa saja mendadak menyerang kita! Saya dengar mate-nya berasal dari bangsa evil!"

"Kemampuan Yixing baru menyamai 2/3 dari Eunji-ssi, bukankah Eunji-ssi bahkan bisa menghidupkan yang sudah musnah?"

"Tenang semuanya!"

Winwin berhasil mengendalikan situasi di ruangan itu, tapi kecemasan dari para mentri membuat raut wajah mereka siap berbicara lagi. "Saya tahu kalian merasa takut dan khawatir, tapi saya minta kalian tenang. Menurut Kai, Changmin-ssi masih berada di Inggris, Taekwoon-ssi dan Eunji-ssi masih di Jepang. Tidak ada kegiatan mencolok yang kita duga bisa berbahaya, justru para hunter-lah yang mengancam kita," kata Winwin lantang. Mereka cuma bisa mengandalkan Kai dalam pengintaian, walau bukan tidak mungkin juga Kai berkhianat. "Winwin-ssi, apa tidak mungkin jika Taekwoon-ssi dan Eunji-ssi membantu para hunter?" tanya seorang mentri dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kalau sejak awal dia menginginkan kerajaan ini, lebih baik dia menerima tawaran ibu suri untuk menjadi raja. Tidak ada gunanya dia memicu peperangan dengan kita," kata Jaehyun lelah. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Doyoung dengan Kun saja.

"YANG MULIA!"

Yixing membuka pintu ruang rapat itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia terlihat panik, cipratan darah sedikit menodai wajah manis yang begitu dipuja Joonmyun. "Ratu.. Dia.."

Jaehyun langsung berdiri dan menyeret Yixing, sementara Winwin mengekor dari belakang. "Katakan di mana mereka!"

.

Mimpi buruk yang paling ditakuti Doyoung akhirnya datang, Jeno dikuasai keinginan darahnya.

Dia menatap sendu pertarungan tak seimbang antara Kun dan Jeno, bahunya terluka parah karena Jeno mendadak menyerangnya sehingga Kun langsung bertindak melindunginya. Dia sangat ingin membantu, namun dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat arah serangan Jeno.

TRANGG TRANGG

Pedang Kun terlepas begitu saja, tanpa basa-basi Jeno meyerang Kun.

DUAK

Doyoung melotot saat Kun terpental hingga dinding, sang peramal tampak tak bergerak setelah dipukul Jeno. Doyoung tahu Kun melemah sejak Renjun membuatnya koma, bisa gawat jika dia koma lagi.

"Eomma.."

Jeno yang berada tepat di depannya entah kenapa tidak mengagetkan Doyoung, tidak lebih tepatnya dia berharap Jeno mendekatinya. Doyoung bahkan tidak mengharapkan Jaehyun menolongnya. Ya, dia akan menolong Jaehyun dengan kematiannya sendiri. "Lakukan, Jeno-ya."

CLASHH

"DOYOUNG HYUNG!"

Entah terlambat atau tidak, Jaehyun cepat menahan Jeno yang seperti kesetanan mencabik dada Doyoung. Winwin sendiri langsung berlari mendekati Kun yang terkulai. "Gege, kau tidak meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Winwin panik. Yixing bertindak cepat menghampiri WinKun, dia sadar diri bahaya di daerah pertarungan ayah-anak itu. "Minggirlah, aku akan mengobatinya"

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Jaehyun. Doyoung dapat melihat sinar terluka dalam iris merah itu, tapi dia tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu, dan luka di dadanya tampak parah. "Yixing takkan bisa menanganinya." Apa tadi Doyoung mendengar getar dalam suara bass Jaehyun?

Dalam sedetik Jeno kembali berada di hadapan Doyoung, membuat Jaehyun menendang dada anaknya keras dan menimbulkan suara punggung terhantuk yang memekakkan telinga. Doyoung menatap ngeri Jeno, anaknya itu benar-benar agresif. Jaehyun tampak terengah, kecepatan Jeno memang tak bisa dianggap remeh. "Aku akan melindungimu hyung, Aku pasti akan melindungimu," kata Jaehyun dengan pasti. Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dan Jeno bergantian, dia tidak mau kehilangan kedua namja tersayangnya. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada Jeno, aku janji," kata Jaehyun lagi seolah menjawab keraguan dalam benak Doyoung. Doyoung berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya. "Aku.. tak mau.. kehilangan.. kalian," katanya tersapu angin yang bertiup kencang.

"Satu pun," kata Doyoung dan Jaehyun secara bersamaan. "Tak ada yang boleh pergi!"

Winwin meninggalkan Kun yang sedang diobati Yixing, dia juga siap membantu. Kun yang sempat membuka matanya menganggukkan kepalanya memberi ijin. 'Taeyong ge, cepatlah datang..'

"Jangan bergerak Winwin!" Winwin menatap Jaehyun aneh, kenapa Jaehyun bertindak seolah dia akan membebani saja?

"Apa yang kau inginkan, anak kecil?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada congkak. Jeno membalas dengan sedikit serigaian, "nyawa ratumu." Suasana serasa tegang saat Jaehyun berjalan ke arah singgasananya dan duduk dengan gaya angkuh. "Dia sudah lemah, apa kau tak ingin melawan raja tua ini?" tanyanya yang direspon gelengan Jeno. "Eomma, menurutmu siapa yang sebaiknya dibunuh? Kau atau raja?"

Tangan Doyoung bergerak, menunjuk ke arah Jaehyun yang kini menduduki singgasananya. "Doyoung ge!" teriak Winwin kuat. Tentu saja dia tak percaya Doyoung mengorbankan Jaehyun demi dirinya, benar ini pasti bukan Doyoung. Yixing melirik takut, kekuatannya takkan stabil bila dia tertekan sementara luka lama Kun kembali terbuka. "Kun-ssi, kumohon berdoalah supaya ramalanmu tidak benar," bisik Yixing yang disambut dengan tatapan lemah Kun.

"Jaehyun.." Mata Doyoung memanas saat melihat Jeno mendekati Jaehyun dengan langkah tegap. "Anniya.."

Doyoung tidak bisa menggerakan tangannya lagi, ah sejak awal Jaehyun-lah yang mengendalikan tangan Doyoung untuk menunjuk ke arahnya. Jaehyun, kemampuan hipnotisnya memang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Doyoung makin panik tatkala Jeno mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Jaehyun, sementara Winwin tampak ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

CRASHH

Ruangan itu dipenuhi darah, Jaehyun sendiri dibuat terpental ke samping Doyoung. "Angin," gumam Jaehyun kemudian terbatuk. Kemampuan Jeno mengendalikan angin rupanya. "Kuberikan hadiah Yang Mulia, kematian bersama yang terkasih," kata Jeno tersenyum aneh. Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Doyoung. "Mianhae hyung, hanya Jeno yang bisa kuselamatkan.."

Mata Doyoung yang sudah berair menatap Jaehyun sedih. "Jeno.. akan menjadi raja yang hebat," katanya terbata. Mata mereka saling beradu, memancarkan penyesalan mendalam dan rasa cinta. Mereka tidak tahu apa kehidupan afterlife itu ada, tapi jika memang ada bolehkah mereka egois dan berharap akan bersama di sana? Inikah akhirnya? Ketika masa depan takkan pernah bisa berubah?

Tangan Jeno terangkat, sementara Winwin tampak berusaha bergerak dan Yixing mulai berteriak.

"Selamat tinggal eomma, appa"

.

.

.

DUAK

"Kau tampak kepayahan, dongsaeng"

Mata Jaehyun yang tadinya tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar dan menatap kehadiran orang yang selalu dia kagumi. "Hyung.."

Changmin berdiri bersender di dinding, tangannya dilipat ke dada seolah menunjukan bahwa dialah yang berkuasa. "Hari yang buruk untuk bertemu, Jaehyunie"

Jeno yang tadinya siap menyerang Jaehyun-Doyoung kini tersungkur di dinding. Sebuah pedang es berada di lehernya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang memegangnya. Winwin yang terbebas dari pengaruh kekuatan Jeno menatap tak percaya kejadian itu. "Taekwoon ge?"

Taekwoon berjalan ke arah Jeno yang tampak berusaha melempar pedang itu. Dia melirik Winwin. "Apa kau tidak bisa menangani ini?" tanyanya datar. Dalam sekejab, Taekwoon berhasil menahan Jeno dengan kemampuannya.

"Jangan bergerak." Suara halus itu membuat Doyoung menengok dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang tampak cantik dengan dress hitamnya. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu, adik ipar."

Kun menatap pemandangan itu dengan sedikit tersenyum, banyak sekali hal yang tak bisa kita simpulkan dengan satu kali pengamatan. Buktinya para pangeran dan putri kembali untuk menolong si bungsu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Taeyong tampak membatu saat melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Dia baru saja sampai, dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah ke ruangan kerajaan. Oh, ada apa dengan reuni keluarga ini?

"Sepertinya banyak yang harus dibicarakan"

Stay With Me

"Begitukah?" tanya Jaehyun tampak termenung. "Pantas saja, seperti ada yang kurang."

Jeno berhasil ditahan sampai keinginan darahnya dikalahkan -dengan cara yang tidak diketahui, Taekwoon yang melihatnya akan mengerutkan kening- dan dikurung di kamar. Doyoung sendiri masih tertidur dan Jaehyun yang belum pulih mengadakan reuni dengan saudara-saudarinya.

Changmin menyerigai menaggapinya. "Jaehyun-ah, kau bahkan masih lemah menghadapi hal seperti ini. Jika kami tidak datang, mungkin kau dan ratumu sudah menghilang," katanya. Jaehyun mengangguk pasrah, toh dia juga lengah karena lebih memilih mati. "Changmin hyung menghilangkan memoriku, apalagi yang kau hilangkan selain janji 'kalian akan membantuku apapun yang terjadi'?" tanya Jaehyun menuntut. Changmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Kau terlalu berburuk sangka padaku, dongsaeng."

Jaehyun menatap Changmin tak yakin, dia yakin ada memori lain yang menghilang. "Siapa saja yang kau kendalikan, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun berusaha memancing Changmin. Changmin lagi-lagi menjawab, "kau terlalu waspada. Jika aku berniat menjadi raja di kerajaan ini, mengapa aku memilih pergi dari sini?"

Cklek

Suasana tegang masih menguar saat Taekwoon memasuki kamar rawat Jaehyun. Taekwoon menyernyit, kelihatannya dia kehilangan pertunjukan yang bagus. "Jaehyunie, kau tidak akan meminta kami tinggal di sini kan?"

Tebakan Taekwoon tidak membuat Jaehyun kaget, sebaliknya dia tenang. "Anni, kalian pun sudah memiliki koloni sendiri kan?" tanya Jaehyun kali ini memancing Taekwoon. Wajah Taekwoon masih tetap datar saat menjawab, "hal seperti itu pun perlu kau tanyakan?"

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu membahas masalah kerajaan sekarang," kata Changmin memainkan pisaunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang?" katanya tenang yang membuat Jaehyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Secepat itu?"

Changmin berjalan ke arah jendela kamar itu. Hembusan angin yang mengingatkannya kepada seseorang di belahan bumi lain membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Kita mungkin akan melakukan reuni dalam keadaan yang tidak kondusif," kata Taekwoon menepuk kepala Jaehyun. "Sampai saat itu, jaga dirimu dan kerajaan ini, Yang Mulia," sambung Taekwoon sedikit menyindir posisi Jaehyun.

Cklek

"Ah, Jaehyunie!"

Eunji sedikit berlari dan memeluk singkat dongsaengnya itu. "Doyoung sudah pulih, dan masalah waktu sampai Jeno bangun. Baik-baiklah!" kata Eunji sambil tersenyum cerah. Yeoja itu berjalan ke arah Taekwoon lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke tangan sang 'oppa'. Jaehyun menatap ketiga orang itu dengan rasa kehilangan, dia belum rela.

"Sampai nanti, uri dongsaeng"

Stay With Me

Kerajaan bersuka ria, kini segala hal yang ditakutan sudah sirna. Ketakutan kehilangan ratu dan putra mahkota lenyap, ancaman para hunter bisa teratasi dengan baik, para pangeran dan putri terdahulu tampak tidak berniat menyerang kerajaan yang kini makin besar.

Jaehyun, sang raja masih menjadi raja yang dicintai dengan segala kekeraskepalaannya dan kebijaksanaan -atau kelicikan- raja terdahulu. Doyoung masih menjadi ratu bersahaja, kemampuannya makin tereksplorasi dengan baik. Bahkan jika Jaehyun tidak melarangnya, mungkin dia sudah menjadi salah satu prajurit handal. Jeno tumbuh menjadi putra mahkota tampan, kemampuannya tidak berkurang hanya karena dia gagal membunuh Doyoung, sebaliknya dia makin termotivasi menjadi yang terkuat.

Winwin menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, sementara Kun masih menjadi peramal dengan tingkat akurasi tinggi. Tapi ramalan itu tidak menjadi patokan lagi sekarang, dan beban di pundak Kun sedikit berkurang karenanya. Renjun sendiri -dengan beberapa alasan- menjadi seorang yang mencintai buku dan menjadi kepercayaan Jeno.

Taeyong masih menjadi panglima tertinggi dengan kemampuan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Yuta kini menjadi komandan bagian pengintaian bersama dengan Kai. Usia Na Jaemin -atau lebih tepatnya Lee Jaemin- sudah membeku sejak lama, sehingga dia masih tampak seumuran Jeno dan Renjun. Pembekuan usia memang tergantung masing-masing vampire.

Joonmyun dan Yixing, kedua abdi kerajaan itu akhirnya satu rumah setelah sekian lamanya. Yixing memang tidak mau memiiki anak lagi, tapi menurut Joonmyun itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Memikirkan hal yang terjadi, membuat Jaehyun tidak sadar Doyoung datang memeluknya dari belakang. "Mengingat masa lalu?" tanyanya. Jaehyun yang merasa janggal dengan posisi ini, melepas pelukan Doyoung dan memeluk mate-nya. "Kenapa kau jadi mellow begini, Jaehyun-ah?" tanya Doyoung aneh. Jaehyun tidak menjawab, dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jae.."

"Gomawo sudah berada di sisiku hyung." Doyoung terdiam mendengar kesungguhan dalam nada Jaehyun. "Mian sudah bersikap egois. Aku membawamu ke sini dengan paksa, menjadikanmu mate-ku dan memikul beban menjadi ratu dalam waktu singkat. Aku sungguh egois.."

Doyoung yang mendengar itu menepuk punggung Jaehyun. "Kau baru sadar kalau kau egois? Waw, ke mana saja kau selama ini?" sindir Doyoung. Jaehyun hanya menghela nafas. "Ne, ne. Aku menerimanya karena.. cinta eh? Dan kekuatanmu juga sih"

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata Doyoung. Doyoung membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut. Butuh beberapa lama untuk Jaehyun memilih mencium kening Doyoung, dilanjutkan dengan pelukan hangat yang selalu disukai Doyoung.

"Saranghae"

"Nado

.

.

.

END

Hai~ Panda sungguh bahagia karena ff ini kelar! Yey *tebar hati. Ini menjadi ff dengan penulisan terlama, dengan konflik yang dipikirkan cukup matang. Oh apa itu artinya?

1\. Akan ada sequel untuk TaeYu, bagian ini akan menceritakan awal mula mereka bertemu dan beberapa hal yang tidak diceritakan di chap ini. Chap ini kan dari sudut pandang JaeDo

2\. Ada req untuk membuat ff ini menjadi chapter. Utang Panda kan banyak, jadi itu masih dipikirkan XD tapi Panda sudah mendapat ide tentang apa saja yang patut diceritakan nanti

Lalu soal Lisa yang menjadi anak SuLay.. itu tidak disengaja, sungguh XD Panda tidak tahu tokoh mana yang cocok menajdi anak mereka. Apa ada yang menyadari marga Jaemin berubah menjadi Lee dan kata-kata Taeyong soal 'keluarga kecilnya'? Khu khu, bagian Taeyu akan menjawabnya. Jadi tunggulah setegar yang kalian bisa *evil laugh. Endingnya gak banget ya, maaf Panda kehabisan ide XD Lalu jika kalian lebih suka sad ending, Panda sudah memberi tanda di bagian Jeno bilang selamat tinggal. Imajinasikan saja hyung dan noona Jaehyun gak dateng dan.. kalian dapat sad end!

Sekali lagi Panda minta maaf karena baru apdet. Biarkanlah ff ini menjadi hadiah akhir tahun kalian, oke? XD

Waktunya balasan review~

Mifta Jannah: Doyoung gak akan mati XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Preidhisik: scene taeyu bakal lebih banyak di spesial chap XD makasih buat reviewnya

Yuviika: bunny still alive! Yeyy makasih buat reviewnya

Tyhoney: mereka udah bahagia tuh XD makasih uat reviewnya

Dhantieee: done XD makasih buat reviewnya

ichinisan1-3: renjun ga jahat, dia hanya dikuasai keinginannya XD dan bunny bener guardian, tapi gak darah murni. Makashi buat reviewnyaa

Guest: Taeyu emang mau kubuat part sendiri XD Makasih buat reviewnya

Yuyu arxlnn: Gak kok, ini hepi end XD dan taeyu emang ada part sendiri. Makasih buat reviewnya

.

Anyway, review please


End file.
